


Trick or Treat

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: The Library is surprisingly quiet on Halloween night until the Back Door starts acting up and Jacob and Cassandra are the only ones around to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from a conversation with the jassandratrash squad and they should get a lot of credit for helping me with this! Thanks guys! Happy reading!

Most days Cassandra didn’t mind the quiet, but she’d come to work today expecting a case. It was Halloween! Surely someone out there was using magic for something evil! Or even accidentally causing chaos with magic.

But no. All four Clippings Books had been uncharacteristically silent. Baird was off on a long case with Flynn and had left the three of them to handle the day-to-day cases. Ezekiel had long gotten bored. He didn’t wait around for adventure to find him. He went out looking for adventure and he’d found it in the form of a Halloween Party at an old Fort somewhere in North Carolina.

“You never know when you might run into a haunting,” He’d told them with a smirk. “And if I happen to pick up a bird or two along the way, well, that’s fine with me.”

Cassandra had rolled her eyes and shaken her head but now she was starting to think he had the right idea. Sitting around reading in the Library had never been boring to her before but, as someone who loved any and all holidays, it seemed like a waste of a perfectly good celebration.

Jacob was here too and he looked just as restless and disinterested as she was. He had an art portfolio and his laptop out while he sat across from her but he wasn’t looking at either one. He was glaring at the Clippings Book.

“Should we give up?” Cassandra asked him. “It’s almost five o’clock and we’ve been here since 7 this morning. It hasn’t even moved.”

“I just assumed that Halloween would be the busiest day of the year for us.”

“Me too,” Cassandra told him.

He shook his head. “Well, I’m sick of sitting around here.” He told her. “You up for dinner?” He asked, almost hesitantly. They’d never been out with out the others; except for that time they almost had a pint in London.

She smiled shyly at him and nodded. “I’m up for it. A change of scenery would be nice actually.”

They both stood and began to collect their things when the doorbell sounded through out the Annex. Both looked alarmed. That doorbell wasn’t coming from the Portland door. It was coming from the Back Door. This couldn’t be good. Jacob immediately grabbed the sword by the Back Door and Cassandra picked up the heavy book on Greek mathematical theories she’d been reading. They exchanged concerned glances as they slowly made their way to the door. The doorbell rang again and again as they slowly approached.

Jacob jerked open the door and thrust the sword out in front of him. Cassandra held the book high above her head. Both were ready to attack.

There was a tiny yelp from outside the door and both Librarians were surprised at what they found.

A little girl in a white braided wig and a blue sparkly dress holding a bucket in the shape of a pumpkin. “Trick…or treat?” She asked with a startled expression as she backed a few steps away from them toward what looked like porch steps.

Porch steps? Had the door trained itself on a house?

They lowered their weapons and stared at her for a long moment. Jacob peeked his head out of the door and looked from side to side to see if anyone else were with the girl and he found an adult woman standing off to the side. He nodded at the woman and then gave Cassandra a questioning glance.

“What do we do?” He asked.

“Um, well, we give her a treat, I suppose,” Cassandra said as she glanced around the room and tried to find something they could give her. Her hand landed on her cross body bag that she’d slung around her when they had decided to leave. “Oh! I should have something in here.” She opened it up and pulled out a few large things. “My wallet, my lip gloss, my notebook, my keys…” she placed each thing in Stone’s hands as things continued to appear out of her bag. “My phone, oh a button! I’ve been looking for that button! Gum, mints, bookmark—you wouldn’t want a bookmark would you?” She asked the girl.

The girl grimaced and shook her head.

“I didn’t think so. Although we are an Annex of a Librar—“ She paused when she realized the back door was looking out on a very rural neighborhood. “Never mind.”

“Do you have any candy?” She asked with a sigh.

Jacob glanced between them in amusement, waiting to see Cassandra’s answer.

“I’m not sure. Um, the Ring of Dispel. Can’t give you that for sure. Jenkins would not approve. Master key to the Corridor of Doors. Definitely nope. Oh! Cat stickers! And…that’s it.” Cassandra said with a disappointed face. “Would you like a mint?”

“Um, I’ll take the cat stickers please,” The girl said as she held out her half filled pumpkin bucket.

Cassandra looked as though she wanted to barter with the girl but Jacob took that moment to speak up.

“Sure thing, little miss,” Jacob said as he motioned with a nod of his head for Cassandra to give the girl the stickers.

Cassandra sighed and dropped them in her bucket. “There you go.”

"Thanks! Happy Halloween!” The girl said happily as she skipped off to her mother.

“You too!” Cassandra called after her brightly. “She was cute! I wish she’d have taken the mints though. I loved those stickers.”

Jacob cleared his throat and pointedly stared down at the mountain of belongings in his hands.

“Oh! Sorry!” she held her purse open for him. “Dump it all in here.”

“I don’t think I could just dump it in there, Cassandra. I still can’t believe all of this crap fit in that tiny bag,” He told her with a chuckle.

“It should all fit. The bag is bigger than it looks. I borrowed it from Flynn,” she told him.

He quirked a brow at her. “It’s one of his magic bags isn’t it?”

“Yep, it’s bigger on the inside,” she said with a chuckle. “I’m never giving it back.”

Jacob dropped it all back in the bag and then closed the Back Door. Just as it closed the doorbell rang again.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me. How is this even happening?” Jacob asked in confusion.

“You didn’t program the Door, did you?” Cassandra asked him.

“I was sitting right across from you the whole day. I haven’t gone near the door,” he said with a shake of his head. “Neither have you.”

“The only person to use the door today was Ezekiel. You don’t think that he would—“

“I definitely think that he would,” Jacob said with a roll of his eyes. “This is just he type of prank the Thief would play. Can we reprogram the door ourselves?”

Cassandra tried to spin the globe and assign the Door a new location but it wouldn’t budge. “It’s stuck.”

“Oh great, what are we supposed to give these kids?” He asked her as the doorbell rang two more times.

“Um, my mints?” Cassandra asked with a furrowed brow. “But I only have 12 of them and like one stick of gum.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to work.”

“Well, we have to give them something! My parents never participated in handing out candy and our house was always egged. Every year! We can’t let these poor people come home to an egged house. Whoever they are,” Cassandra told him with a sympathetic face. “What about pencils? Or rulers? We have lots of those.”

Jacob blinked at her and then laughed loudly. “Are you serious?”

“I’m trying to work with what we have! If you’ve got a better idea then lets hear it!”

“Didn’t Jenkins make those chocolates he hand dips this morning?” Jacob asked.

“Bad idea. From what I hear home made candy is a big no-no these days also Jenkins would give us inventory duty for the foreseeable future if we gave away his chocolates. No, thank you,” Cassandra said with a shake of her head.

The doorbell rang again and Jacob huffed. “There’s gotta be something.”

“Oh! I know! Flynn has a candy stash! Ezekiel showed it to me! I’ll go get it. You distract the kids!” Cassandra yelled as she dashed off.

“Wh—I don’t—distract them _how_?” He called after her.

“You have nieces and nephews. Figure it out!”

Whatever kid was out there now decided to lean on the doorbell. Jacob huffed and glared at the door. “No, that’s not annoying at all,” he said as he jerked it open and came face to face with a group of four kids.

“Trick or treat!” they yelled with outstretched candy bags.

He was going to kill Jones. Not only was he being forced to entertain children he wasn’t related to but he was also missing the chance to have dinner with Cassandra. This was the second time magic had gotten in the way of an almost-date. He was starting to think he was jinxed.

“Candy’s on the way, guys. Sorry,” Jacob said as he nervously cleared his throat. He pointed to one kid in a knight costume and grinned. “Who are you?”

“Sir Galahad!”

His eyes widened in surprise and amusement. This kid knew the Knights of the Round Table by name? He couldn’t wait to tell Jenkins about this.

“He found the Holy Grail!” the kid said with a proud smile.

The other three kids groaned as if they’d heard this story a million times before.

“Knock it off, Tommy!” The kid dressed as Spiderman said with a sigh. “No body cares.”

“Really?” Jacob asked Spiderman with a slight glare. “Because it seems to me Spiderman wouldn’t exist without the legend of King Arthur.”

“But it’s so old! No one uses swords any more,” Spiderman said as he rolled his eyes.

Jacob smirked and pulled out the sword he’d grabbed earlier. “My boss might disagree with you, kid. Besides, if you don’t get how _cool_ the Knights of the Round Table are then you’re not paying attention.” Jacob leaned against the doorway. “Have a seat, I’ll tell you a story.”

Spiderman whined. “Dude, can’t you just give us candy?”

He looked over his shoulder and, to his delight, Cassandra still hadn’t come back. They still needed a distraction. “Sorry, bubba, Candy’s not here yet. Guess you’re stuck with me. Sit down and listen.”

* * *

 

When Cassandra came back into the main room with a paper bag full of candy she found Stone standing out on the porch with a boy in a knight costume. They were acting something out. A sword fight, it seemed. The other kids sitting around them were staring with wide eyes. They were completely caught up in Jacob’s tale. She stopped to watch and smiled affectionately at him. She couldn’t hear the story but she didn’t need to.

Jacob had a talent for public speaking and story telling. She’d seen it before he did. The boy stuck Jacob with his plastic sword and Jacob fell to the ground. Cassandra giggled and beamed at him. He was just too cute.

The kids clapped loudly and Cassandra took that opportunity to step forward with the candy.

“Hate to interrupt the fun,” she said with a soft laugh. “But I’ve finally got the treats.”

She dropped a piece of candy in each bag and then winked at the little boy in the knight costume before speaking to him. “Which knight are you?” She asked.

“Galahad,” he said with a pride.

“Oh!” Cassandra said excitedly. “He’s my favorite!”

“Mine too!” the little boy told her.

“It think that deserves _two_ pieces of candy,” she told him with conspiring glance as she dropped a second piece in his bag.

“Thanks!” he said with a bright smile. “Happy Halloween!” He ran off toward a tall man at the bottom of the steps and shouted. “Dad the new neighbors are the coolest! Did you see?”

Cassandra pulled Jacob inside and shut the door behind him. She smiled warmly at him and then leaned up on her toes to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. “That was very sweet.”

He blushed and shrugged. “Just doing as I was told.”

“That was above and beyond distracting them, Jacob,” she said as she hesitantly reached up and wiped her lipstick off of his cheek. “I think you made that one boy’s night.”

“Tommy,” he corrected her. “His name was Tommy. The Spiderman kid kept telling him to shut up about King Arthur and his knights and I—“

“You wanted to help,” Cassandra said in understanding. “You don’t have to explain it to me. I _know_.”

Jacob cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. This was hitting to close to home and they didn’t really have time to discuss it like it deserved to be. “So, if the door is stuck then how do we stop this? We can’t do this all night.”

“No, we can’t,” Cassandra said as she held up the nearly empty bag. “Remind me to buy Flynn more candy tomorrow.” She stared at the door and then pulled her phone out of her purse. “I think this is a job for Jenkins.”

“Do you think he’ll answer? He’s at that Halloween Party with the Guild of Legendary Figures.”

“Jenkins always answers. He’s Galahad,” she told him with a wink and a smile. She quickly dialed the number Jenkins gave them for when he was out of town and waited for an answer. “Jenkins!” She said brightly. “Quick question!”

Jacob watched her as she explained the situation and then listened and nodded intently while Jenkins talked for several moments.

“Right,” she said with a nod. “Got it. Thanks!”

She hung up and then Jacob gave her an expectant look. “Well, what?”

She looked sheepish as she answered. “He said to disconnect the battery from the door.”

Jacob blinked at her before he laughed loudly. “Of all the things—all we have to do is _unplug it_?”

She nodded with an embarrassed blush. That, Jacob admitted to himself, was very attractive. “It’ll reset the door. I should have thought of that!” She shook her head at herself and then walked over to the wall to remove the clamps from the door. The globe powered down and the door glowed slightly before turning dark. “That should do it!” She moved to plug it back up but Jacob placed a hand on top of hers to stop her.

“Leave it,” he said with a smirk.

“But what about Ezekiel—“

“Won’t hurt the kid to be stranded for a night. Besides, he deserves it,” Jacob told her with a grin. “Don’t you think?”

She bit her bottom lip and thought about it for a long moment before she chuckled and nodded. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Now,” Jacob said as he handed her the purse she’d had earlier and her jacket. “I believe we were headed to dinner?”

She beamed at him and nodded. “Yes, we were.” She put on her jacket and then slipped her arm through his. “Hey, Jacob?”

“Yeah?” He asked as they fell into step beside each other and headed for the door.

“Happy Halloween,” she told him with a bright smile.

“Happy Halloween, Cassandra,” he said with a chuckle.

Looked like he was getting that date after all. Talk about trick or treat.


End file.
